World Dance Floor
The World Dance Floor is a mode allowing players to compete against other players all around the world. It made its initial appearance in Just Dance 2014 and has made an appearance in every main series game after it.While it does appear in Just Dance 2016, it only appears in older platforms (Playstation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360) Concept The World Dance Floor is an online version of the games. Players can join the World Dance Floor to compete against other players from all around the world. The player can join whenever in the games, even if the song has already started. Starting in the newer versions of Just Dance 2017, the mode allows cross network play, meaning that players can compete against other players from different consoles. This option can be turned off if the player desires to, resulting in competition against people on the same console. Features Older Versions Applies In: 2014-2018 (From 2016 onward, applies only in older platforms) *Online Level: A counter that increases every time a player beats another player in their room. (Offline players don't count) Avatars can be unlocked when a player reaches certain levels *Tournaments: Since 2015, players could compete in tournaments. Each month the player could attempt to earn the most points out of all members, with the tournament finishing at the end of the month. While nothing is won if they're placed within the Top 3, avatars are unlocked when they participate in a certain amount of tournaments. Newer Versions Applies In: 2017-2019 (Newer Platforms) *Tournaments: These tournaments function differently from the older games. Each tournament has a set number of songs that play, and the person with the most points of the set number wins the tournament. Skins/Titles can be unlocked if they rank or participate in them, depending on the tournament. (Starting in 2018, a side tournament occurs with all players. Its outline works similar to the Tournaments on older platforms) *Beat The Boss: All players work together to defeat a boss. Every time a player earns a star, it damages the boss. If they boss loses all of its power, it is defeated. Avatars can be unlocked if the players beat the bosses for the first time. *Spotlight (2017): A performance sent by someone for the World Video Challenge is used for the World Dance Floor. If the players beat the person's performance, they receives bonus Mojo Coins. Both *Voting: Players are granted the option to vote on songs. Depending on the game/version, the options can be as big as 4. *Happy Hour: A certain period of time of extra goods. In the older versions, it means that more Mojo Coins can be earned, but in the newer platforms, it means that songs from the Just Dance Unlimited service are played in place of the ones from the tracklist. *Battle (2014)/Team Battle (2018-2019): A one-song round that divides the players into two sides. The winning side earns Mojo Coins. 2014 allowed players to chooses what side, and the sides would be themed, where else in the one from 2018, they cannot and appear in one theme: Red vs. Blue. *VIP (2015): Performances done by famous people appeared for players to compete against, and ones who outdo said performances earn Mojo Coins. All of them were pre-recorded, and not done live. Trivia *In certain versions of the game, the player could plan a party by inviting people to come in their room and dance. They can also add people as friends on their friend list *The maximum level in Just Dance 2014 was 1,000, (which would result with a "MAX" label) but it since was changed to go higher. *In Just Dance 2014, the online player's stars would accumulate in a big bar that would unlock alternate modes of songs available to play in the World Dance Floor. *If a player joined in during a song and the dance was not Solo, they would automatically be placed to follow the dancer on the left. (dancer in the middle if it's a Trio) This could be worked around in some versions, where moving to the right or left can cause them to be placed in the spot they want to play. This was revised when the mode was revamped for the newer platforms of Just Dance 2017 moving forward, but it still appeared in older versions of games that were not using the revamped model. **Likewise, if a song voted was not Solo, they would already be put in the first position. The same workaround can also be done. Notes Category:Modes